rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Kitty Business
Plot A group of Rabbids disguise as Kittens. Synopsis After seeing how cute a kitten is,a Rabbid decides to dress up as one meanwhile Rooney is doing one of his hair brain schemes,the kitten falls from the submarine the Rabbid who soon abducts the kitten back but also abuducts Rooney by accident.Rooney wonders where he is and why it's so small,he soon makes a video claiming that he's moving into there he soon finds the Rabbid dressed up as a cat and makes several videos of it on his blog.The videos become a viral sensation with people who speak in Hashtags,while Rooney feeds the Rabbid pretzels another asks for some but Rooney declines saying it's only for superstar kitties so the Rabbid uses the costume changer to change into one Rooney realizes that it can changes Rabbids with different costumes which gives the then gets the idea to sell them making an infomercial calling them "Kawaii" (ew) the Rabbids sell like hot cakes being owned by Alice,Granny,and even Otto Torx.However things go sour when the Rabbid cats go hostile to their owners and cause a ruckus causing Rooney's blog to lose followers,likes,and views;Rooney realizes this throws the last remaining cat Rabbid out of the submarine,they soon get back into the sub and attack Rooney kicking him out and the kitten.The kitten returns home revealing that it was owned by Granny. Quotes *'Rooney': Ah, this is great. I'm gonna make you a small fortune with you. Get off of me! Scrat! (Groans) (Gasps) Wow! What is this place? Yo, all you lameros! Check out my new digs! I'm movin' stat! What's that? This Rabbid kitty is too stupid! (Laughs) Hmm. Here, want some more? (Gasps) Huh? *'Delivery Man': Yo! Check the video! Hashtag "better than unicorns". Hashtag "I want one too!" *'Rooney': Hashtag "Where did you find it?" Wait. Hashtag "name your price, dude." This is the bomb! Too bad there's only one of them. I could have some more real dough. Huh? Hey. Pretzels are for star kitties, not just for any dumb Rabbid! Huh? Wow. That weird fridge is a kitty-making machine? I think we're in business, little dude! Hey! Hey! Hey! If you too wanna adopt one of these super kawaii Rabbid kitties just like all your friends... Call this number ands get your own Rabbid kitty for only nine-ninety-nine credits! *'Granny': I want one! *'Rooney': Yeah! We're raking it in, little dude! *'Guy 2': Look out! *'Otto Torx': (Laughs) Finally! *'Granny': Hmm? *'Alice': There you go... Oh, don't you have a cup? *'Otto Torx': Give me that! *'Rooney': Well, it was nice doing business with y'all but... All good things come to an end. Oh, boy. No! Hey! How about a few pretzels? I mean... Damn! Okay! Easy! Get off of me! Okay, that, that right there. That's gonna leave a mark! Hey! You better hide, 'cause next time I might be pushing kitty-fur coats. *'Granny': Oh! Puss-Puss. There you are. I missed you so much. I thought about replacing you but there is nobody as cute as you. Gallery Floating Machine.jpg Rabbid and Guy.jpg Mouse Rabbid.jpg Guy and Two Rabbids.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes